Start
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Ela era linda. Perfeita. - Rose/Alice, femmeslash, fluffy. Fic de amigo secreto do fórum MM para Bela.


_Fanfic escrita de presente de Amigo Secreto do fórum Marauders Map para a Bela! *-* Espero que goste, mesmo. Eu não sabia o que escrever, mas decidi fazer isso. É leve, curto, mas é de coração! Feliz natal e um próspero ano novo!_

**Start**

Acho que tudo começou quando eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Ela era linda. Perfeita. Era como se um artista a tivesse esculpido, ignorando todo e qualquer defeito, fazendo com que ela fosse perfeita. Não havia nada fora de sincronia nela. Não sei se foi sua beleza que me encantou a princípio ou se devo acreditar em 'amor à primeira vista', mas foi o que aconteceu.

Senti-me ligada à ela, mesmo sem nunca termos trocado uma palavra.

Acho melhor explicar como a conheci, certo? Se não, quem entenderá essa história de amor?

Foi no meu primeiro dia de aula na Universidade de Artes da Califórnia – também conhecida como CalArts – e eu estava vergonhosamente perdida. Eu via diversos alunos andando de um lado para o outro, conversando, se revendo depois das férias, indo para suas salas, mas não conseguia achar algum professor que pudesse me instruir e dizer para onde eu deveria ir.

E foi então que eu a vi.

Ela andava com leveza, segura de si, com o nariz levemente impinado e com os quadris movimentando-se conforme andava. Como artista, sempre aprendi a amar as coisas independentemente do que é, procurando sempre achar a beleza e amando cada falha. Então minha sexualidade variava de acordo com o que meus olhos se prendiam – e naquele momento, meus olhos estavam presos nela.

Sem pensar muito, fui até ela, passando por pessoas que nunca tinha visto antes e toquei levemente em seu ombro. Ela virou-se, indiferente, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça enquanto eu apenas me perdia em sua perfeição.

Ela esperou que eu falasse algo, ainda com os olhos penetrantes grudados em mim.

"Eu sou nova aqui. Poderia me ajudar?" Pedi, animada e com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela levou um dedo – fino e delicado – até os lábios, pensativa, até que abriu um sorriso e falou.

"Posso ajudá-la a achar sua sala. Aliás, meu nome é Rosalie. E eu adorei sua bolsa Dolce&Gabana." Isso era um começo, certo?

"Sou Alice. Prazer em conhecê-la."

Ela caminhou comigo até a sala onde os primeiro-anistas começariam as aulas – para se situarem melhor na Universidade – e falou que se encontraria comigo para um almoço mais tarde.

Eu não podia ter ficado mais empolgada.

**x.x.x**

No almoço, nos encontramos na cafeteria. Ela estava com alguns amigos – que tinham o mesmo estilo superior que ela –, mas, assim que me viu, se separou deles.

"Vejo que tem estilo." Ela falou assim que nos sentamos para comer. Eu abri um sorriso, inclinando levemente minha cabeça.

"Sim. Adoro moda. Me pergunto como os estudantes de artes podem usar umas roupas tão... banais." Falei, fazendo bico, o que fez com que ela risse.

Mas eu estava certa. Fazíamos arte, então prezavamos pelo belo – e ao mesmo tempo pelo individual. Não era necessário roupas de marca, mas tinham algumas pessoas que usavam roupas que você só se usa quando está doente e não pode sair da cama.

Um insulto aos olhos de artistas.

Continuamos o assunto, que logo mudou-se para outro e de novo mudou-se.

O bom de conversar com Rose é que a conversa flui, e quando menos esperamos, o sinal estava batendo, avisando que o período da tarde havia começado.

**x.x.x**

Ao decorrer da semana, aprendi muito sobre Rosalie. As coisas que ela gosta, as coisas que ela despreza, estilo de roupas, maquiagem, penteados, matéria preferida, entre tantas outras coisas.

E todos aqueles detalhes me eram fascinantes. _Ela_ era fascinante.

Nós começamos a passar um bom tempo juntas na Universidade, e ela começou a me chamar para ir à festas com ela e os amigos. E, depois, estávamos dormindo uma na casa da outra e trocando segredos.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem.

**x.x.x**

Eu passava boa parte do meu tempo livre desenhando – o que seria óbvio, para uma estudante de Artes, mas eu não desenhava qualquer coisa. Eu desenhava ela.

Com o decorrer dos meses, eu tinha inúmeros desenhos dela. De seu rosto, de seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu corpo. Imagens que sempre ficariam gravadas em minha mente, mas que eu sentia a necessidade de colocar no papel.

E acho que tudo começou mesmo quando ela descobriu meus desenhos.

Ela passou longos minutos observando as folhas de papel, olhando uma por uma, com a desenhada sobrancelha levemente franzida. Eu estava com o coração na boca. O que estaria passando em sua mente? Ela deixaria de ser minha amiga? Ela provavelmente deve achar que sou alguma _stalker_ obcecada.

Ela virou-se para mim, respirando fundo, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

"O que significa isso?" Sua voz era levemente mais alta que um sussurro, e eu, sem nem ao menos pensar, respondi prontamente.

"Eu te amo." Ela arregalou os olhos, e eu abaixei a cabeça – não queria encarar aqueles olhos perfeitos e as emoções que estavam ali. Naquele momento eu tive certeza que ela simplesmente sairia andando, me deixando para trás e nunca mais falando comigo.

No entanto, eu não esperava o que aconteceu a seguir.

Ela levantou meu rosto com tanta delicadeza que a deixava ainda mais bela – se aquilo fosse possível –, e colocou a outra mão em minha cintura. Olhei em seu rosto e vi que ela tinha um sorriso – um sorriso tão íntimo e tão verdadeiro, que eu não sabia o que pensar. Até que ela finalmente falou.

"Que bom. Porque eu também te amo." E ela colou os lábios dela – macios, delicados, como se tivessem sido esculpidos por um anjo – nos meus. Apenas um roçar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para eu ter certeza de que era aquilo o que eu sempre quis.

Pode ser que eu tenha me apaixonado na primeira vez que a vi. Pode ser que ela tenha se apaixonado conforme o tempo passava. Mas com certeza, tudo começou entre nós com aquele beijo.

**Fine.**

**N/A:** Quero agradecer à Sam por todo o apoio! Te amo.


End file.
